The Beginning of the End
by CanyonsIntrovert07
Summary: Elitia wakes up one night to find two intruders in her house that say her Dad is possessed! After watching the demon smoke out, leaving her Dad lifeless at her feet, something happens to Elitia that has never happened before. After a panic attack that left her house in shambles, Sam and Dean take her with them and try to figure out, what is she? (Not a great summary. Just read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in season 5 of Supernatural. I do not own the characters (except for the girl) they belong to the show. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!**

A loud thud from the other room jarred me awake and I sat up in my bed, my breath sounding like a freight train. I searched my room wildly for intruders, my limbs still shaky with sleep. I quieted my breath and waited for another sound, another sign that something was amiss. I tried to calm my thundering heart as the silence of night settled around my shoulders.

_Dad probably just had a few too many beers, _I thought as I wiggled under the soft embrace of my blankets. I tried to force my widely beating heart to rest as worries flitted through my mind unbidden. He had been acting strange lately, drinking constantly, never eating and hardly even sleeping. I had implored him to get some help, go to the doctor, and see a shrink or something, anything. He had forcefully refused before disappearing into the cavernous space of the master bedroom.

I put it from my mind and closed my eyes to catch a few more hours of sleep but snapped back up in my bed as another bump sounded through the house followed by a shout. Ice flooded through my veins as my sleepy mind processed a single thought. That did not sound like Dad. I slid out of bed, goose bumps rising up on my arm as my feet hit the cool wood floor. I winced as my feet found the occasional squeaky floorboard but continued across my room. I tip toed to my door and stole a long breath before I pulled it open, ready to yell at the intruder.

A man tumbled through the space I had just opened up. I barely had time to squeak and throw up my hands in alarm before he was on me. With a curse the man flipped me over on top of him before we hit the ground. He groaned as his head hit the iron post of my bed. Light poured in from the hallway and shone some light on the situation. I had a single hand in the middle of the broad expanse of his chest, putting some distance between us. He had a strong arm around my waist and the other was supporting us. I tried to ignore his body pressed against mine and stared into the face of my captor.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in his strong jaw line, deep green eyes and shortly cropped dirty blonde hair. Scruff covered his jaw and he looked like he hadn't gotten a good eight hours of sleep in a very long time. A fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his breath was slightly labored like he had just run a long distance, or had been in a fight. I started as I saw a gash right under his eye leaving a trail of blood along his face.

I shook myself from the examination I had been in the middle of and tried to push myself off of him but he just tightened his hold on me, his arm an iron bar across the small of my back. Dread settled on me as I realized I would never be able to fight him off, but the thought didn't make me fight any less. I tried to think of what my karate instructor had said to do in a situation like this. _Yeah right, _I thought trying not to panic, _we totally went over what to do to get out of the arms of an extremely hot guy!_

"Hold still a minute," he muttered, his deep voice vibrating through my body.

I shivered and put all my strength behind getting away from him, "Like hell!"

"Damn it, Sam!" he yelled sitting up and grabbing my wrists in his strong hands.

"I'm a little busy, Dean!" another voice grumbled from down the hall sounding strained, "Ya know, with the demon?"

"Shit," the man holding me, Dean, cursed and looked from me to the hallway. In a split second decision he picked me up with ease and put me on my bed.

I smiled and dove under my pillow. The man cursed and tried to grab me again but came up short when he caught sight of my boot knife. I was suddenly not so self conscious about being paranoid. I pointed it at him and pushed off my bed slowly until I was standing in front of him, poised to strike. He held up his hands in surrender and backed away with each step I took forward.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. We're the good guys, we're trying to get that son of a bitch out of your Dad," he said catching my eyes and holding my gaze.

"There is nothing in my Dad. You're crazy. But don't worry, I won't call the asylum on your ass if you get the hell out of my house, _now_," I said with my most intimidating voice.

"_Dean!"_ a strangled yell from down the hall pulled all the attention from me and Dean spun on his heel and sprinted down the hall.

I stood suspended in time for a minute before deciding I should probably follow him. I looked down at myself and grabbed a bra from my dresser before chasing after him. I felt slightly less naked with a bra on and tried not to dwell on the fact that I had pressed against an extremely attractive man, bra-less. I skidded around the corner of the hallway and froze dead in my tracks.

Dean and another man, Sam I assumed, were pressed against the wall by some unseen force and were gasping for breath, the cords of muscle standing out along their arms as they strained against what was holding them. The most astonishing this thing though was my Dad, hand stretched out in front of his chest. A smirk twisted his face into murderous glee, and his eyes were pitch black.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He cocked his head and turned that malice on me, "Daddy's dead," he mocked setting his teeth like an animal ready to attack, "For the first few days he was here with me, begging me to kill you. You know, you were always just a reminder of his poor dead wife. He would walk in the door from his shitty job and think, maybe today I'll pull out the pistol. Cause you know what? Then at least he'd be away from you!"

"Shut up you bastard!" Dean spat setting his jaw and pulling against the force with renewed vigor.

No. I shook my head and backed away dropping my useless little knife. Its clang sounded too far away, like the ghost of a sound long forgotten. No. It had to be a dream, a nightmare. I would wake up and my Dad would be there with a gentle smile and a pan of burned scrambled eggs for breakfast. No! The word grew louder and louder in my head until it filled me. A high pitched squeal sounded in my ears, starting small but gradually getting louder and louder until the sound berated my ears, filling my head with an intense pressure, but I embraced the pain.

The thing that used to be my father frowned and dropped his hand, coming toward me. The men dropped from their space suspended on the wall and fell to their knees clutching their ears and groaning. I closed my eyes and felt the pitching sound rise. I threw out my hands and all the windows in the house exploded outward in a shower of glass.

I opened my eyes, feeling lightheaded. I felt the ground shake around me and for a moment I thought it was just me and then the vase fell of the small table down the hall with a crash. Dean shoved himself in a corner and tried to stay still in the earthquake that shook the house, yelling at the other man. Another yell drew my attention back to my father and I stood horrified as black smoke streamed out of his mouth and disappeared into the ceiling. Once the smoke was gone his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

I ran to his side and frantically tried to remember how to feel for a pulse. I put two fingers under his jaw and waited. Nothing. A tear fell from my cheek and I started shaking uncontrollably. He was dead. My dad was dead, the man who was always there to help me up when I tripped, the man who had taught me how to ride a bike, the man who had always been a constant support for me. He was gone.

I threw my head back and screamed. The house shook with me, alive with my grief. I screamed until my throat was raw but I couldn't stop. The scream was like a live thing, clawing its way out from deep in my chest, filling my being. A deep crevice opened up in the hall, dividing the house in two. A sob interrupted my scream and I doubled over his lifeless body and buried my face into his shirt. Then, a thought occurred to me. Through blurry eyes I looked down the hall to my knife and then to the two men who were still trying to catch their breath. I stood and walked to where my knife had fallen, stooping to pick it up. I turned on the two men, struggling against the black that tinged my vision.

"It's your fault! You should have just left him alone!" I screamed, stumbling toward them.

Dean grabbed my wrist and in one quick movement twisted my arm back until I couldn't hold the little knife anymore. I tugged against him weakly before sagging. The last thing I was aware of before I succumbed to the darkness playing at the edges of my vision was Dean catching me before I hit the ground.

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any other thing you have any desire to tell me, don't hold back!**

**Again, the most of the characters, some of the plot, and a few of the lines belong to the show. And seriously, if you haven't seen the show, why are you reading my fanfic!? You've got work to do. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Just like the last chapter, this chapter follows the boys during season 5 of the show Supernatural. DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of this stuff. Just in case you were wondering. Okay, carry on. (my wayward son~)**

The low murmur of voices pulled at my consciousness and I pulled my eyebrows together and rolled over. Something whispered at me to wake up but I was so tired…

"What are we going to do with her?" a deep whispered voice made me groan softly and try to delve deeper into sleep.

"Well we can't just drop her on the side of the road," a voice said in reply.

Silence.

"Dean!"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" the other voice whispered back, "But what are we supposed to do? I thought she was human!"

"Yeah I know," came the reply.

"She tore a damn hole through a _house_," he said, his voice rising.

Windows shattering, the groan of the house as I tore it apart, thoughts bombarded me as I tried to make sense of what they were saying. I tore it apart. I broke all of the windows in my house with a single thought. _How did I do that?_ I thought with a whimper.

The conversation halted and I heard the groan of leather as someone moved. A hand touched my shoulder hesitantly and I opened my eyes to find a pair of light green eyes on me. I recognized him as the man from last night, Sam. He was squished between the passenger seat and the driver's seat in an attempt to get a better look at me. I looked over Sam to the rear view mirror and saw those startling green eyes from last night, Dean.

"She's up," Sam said turning back to look at Dean.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Dean said gruffly without taking his eyes off the road.

I was silent for a moment, thinking things through, and then, "You guys gay or something?" I asked looking from one man to the other, recalling how Dean had turned his back on me while I was holding a knife on him. He had just turned without a single thought for his own well being when he had heard Sam yell his name.

Sam pursed his lips and turned around in his seat to look at the road again.

"What the hell. Why does everyone assume we're gay?" Dean growled.

"Well, you are kind of butch," Sam said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Then I guess that makes you the girl? Makes since, I'll make sure to buy you some bows and pony tail holders for Christmas, Samantha," Dean retorted.

"Enough with the hair, man!" Sam yelled back.

"Touchy, touchy," I grumbled, ignoring their banter. I sat up and immediately felt like I was going to puke, I groaned.

Dean took one look into the rear view mirror and muttered, "Oh hell no," and then I was thrown against the front seat as Dean pulled the car to the side of the road, the tires squealing in protest.

"Nobody's puking in Baby!" Dean said as he slammed his door and came around to my side of the car. He pulled open the door and dodged as I started heaving.

After a few minutes of dry heaving I just curled my arms around my middle and gasped for breath, shivering against the cold.

"Who are you?" I asked looking between the two men towering above me.

"I'm Sam, this is my _brother_, Dean," Sam said, obviously still a little annoyed.

I shook my head, "_Who are you?"_

"We're hunters," Dean said, understanding what I meant.

"Hunters," I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we hunt demons, spirits, things your worst nightmares wouldn't touch," he said it almost nonchalantly.

I froze, my eyes wide open and jaw slack.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"And your dad was possessed; see when demons are in an area that area shows demonic omens," Dean cut him off, and crouched so he was eye level with me, "Those help us track the bastards and your dad had been possessed for a couple of months and killing people so we came to take care of it."

"Dean!" Sam yelled, exasperated, trying to stop his brother.

"But," Dean said ignoring Sam and pulling his eyebrows low over his eyes and piercing me with his gaze, "we found a little bit more than a demon. Who are you?"

"I'm Elitia," I said, a pit settling in my stomach.

He narrowed his eyes "We know your name. What the hell are you?"

I pulled my arms closer around my middle and felt my throat constricting against the threat of tears, "I don't know."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and gave him a glare, "Can we talk?"

"We're talking," Dean grumbled still watching me close.

"Over there," Sam finished, "Now."

Dean tore his gaze away from me and followed Sam with a few muttered remarks about what Sam could do with his little 'talk'. I curled into a ball and leaned against the cool leather interior of the car. Instead of approaching the memories and questions regarding last night that were bombarding me, I looked at the car in appreciation. It was old, I was thinking 60's or 70's by the build, and in incredibly remarkable condition. I shifted forward and took a peek outside to where the two men were.

"My captives…?" I mused out loud.

Taking me without my permission while I was passed out, if that couldn't be called kidnapping, I don't know what would. They seemed very engrossed in their conversation about me that was getting increasingly louder. I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the crisp morning air, stumbling a bit as I tried to find my footing, and then walked toward the two men.

"You know, if you were going to talk that loud you could have just stayed over by the car," I said as I approached them, trying to look at least slightly intimidating in my pajamas.

A muscle in Sam's jaw twitched, he shifted uneasily from one foot to another and shot a pointed look to Dean.

Dean's jaw was tense and his shoulders were hunched, "Go back to the car."

"No way," I said incredulously, "You really think I'm going to sit in the car while you two talk about the best way to kill me? Hell no, I'm staying right here."

Dean turned his gaze on me and I had to resist the impulse to shrink away, "I said go back to the damn car."

I swallowed my fear and planted my feet, "Yeah and I said no way in hell. I want to know what went on back there just as much as you guys do. It's not every day that you wake up and are told that demons are real and that your Dad—," my voice broke and I had to stop and look away.

Dean gave a harsh sigh and pushed a hand though his hair, "Look, we have no idea what you are and after your little Carrie episode back there we don't really trust you. So just go back to the car while we figure something out."

"You said that when there are demons in an area that the area shows signs, there must be some other tests or something you use to single out the monster or whatever," I said, starting to pace as thoughts raced through my mind.

"Yeah, but—" Sam cut in.

"Do them on me," I said pulling up short in front of them, "those tests, if you do them I will be able to know what I am right? So do them on me, then we will both know what I am and you will know that I'm not lying," I finished looking at Dean.

"No," Sam said.

"She has a point," Dean said, some of the tension from his shoulders relaxing.

"No!" Sam said looking at Dean and then looking to me, "No, you don't get it. They aren't just 'splash her with water and see if she melts' tests."

"I can handle it," I said looking at him straight in the eye before sending a sidelong glance to Dean, "Witches?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," I said going numb but trying to really not think about it too much.

Sam gave us both an exasperated look.

"Okay, so the tests?" I asked.

A splash of unexpected water assaulted me. I gasped and blinked in an attempt to clear the water from my eyes. Dean was holding a flask out in front of him and shrugged before screwing the top back on nonchalantly.

"What the hell."

Sam took a deep breath and started walking back to the car, "Holy water, it was the first test."

"And you couldn't have just poured some into my hands or something?" I asked wiping the water out of my eyes.

"Nah, this is more fun," Dean said with a terse smile and then started following his brother back to the car.

"Dick," I muttered before following suit.

Sam was standing in front of the trunk and held his hand out to Dean. Dean pulled some keys out of his pocket and pushed Sam out of the way to get into the trunk. Sam clenched his jaw closed and glared at Dean.

"This was my car for a year, Dean, I can handle unlocking the trunk," he said.

"Yeah, and just look at what you did to her, she's barely still in one piece," Dean grumbled as he pulled open the trunk.

I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest, "You guys need some serious brother bonding time."

"Shut up," they said in unison.

I stiffened as Dean pulled up to floorboard of the trunk to reveal a full arsenal. All at once all of the things I had been trying really hard not to think about come to the forefront of my mind. I let loose a stream of curses as I slowly backed away from the car and the two men who were looking over all of the pieces in the trunk like they were the norm. There was everything in there, every knife known to man along with all of the guns that could practically be stuffed in a trunk, a few crosses, a thing of lighter fluid, a huge keg of salt, was that a dream catcher? What the hell do they do with that?! What were these guys, professional assassins?! And they had kidnapped me. And taken me to the middle of nowhere. This couldn't be good.

I turned on my heel and sprinted off the road toward a small patch of woods, my breath fogging in the early morning chill. Dean said something to Sam and then I heard pursuing footsteps through the underbrush. I threw a look over my shoulder and instantly regretted it. Sam was quickly gaining on me and he did not look very happy. I gulped down another breath and started weaving through the brush. I heard a curse behind me as he slipped in the snow, trying to follow my trail. I let out a harsh laugh and pushed harder.

A shot rang out and the tree beside me exploded in a shower of bark. I screamed and put my arms over my head, looking around in shock. Dean was still standing by the car, with a pistol in his hand.

"He just tried to shoot me," I exclaimed in shock.

I felt a heavy hand grip my arm and jerked my head up to find Sam, breathing heavily and looking really pissed off, "No he didn't, Dean doesn't miss. Now would you stop trying to run?"

I looked from his hand on my arm back to his face, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

He clenched his jaw and pulled me to my feet, leading me back to the car.

"Yeah, didn't think so," I murmured, and obediently followed him back to the Impala and his crazy trigger-happy brother.

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any complaints, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, lay it on me! Any other thing you have any desire to tell me, don't hold back!**

**Again, the most of the characters, some of the plot, and a few of the lines belong to the show. And seriously, if you haven't seen the show, why are you reading my fanfic!? You've got work to do. ;)**


End file.
